Heretofore difficulties have been encountered in brake systems for engine pulled cars, such as freight cars, flat-bed cars, refrigerator cars and the like. The air brake systems for such prior art cars are actuated from the engine. When emergencies arose, the engineer in the engine cabin would actuate the air brake systems in order to cause the brake shoes to engage the wheels of the individual cars. Experience has indicated, however, where derailments did occur, that the individual car air brake systems which were actuated from the cabin did not perform the desired function of braking each car simultaneously because of the interaction or dependent flow of air from each of the cars. It is understood that in wrecks of trains, piling up or leaving the track of the end group of cars was substantially the direct result of the fact that the air brake system did not function sufficiently to automatically exhaust air from each car to brake each car almost simultaneously.
Many years ago when short lightweight trains were pulled, the air braking system was adequate, however, today with the modern lengthy trains and powerful engines, the brake system needs improvement. When the engineer sees the need for a quick stop, the air simply won't release sufficiently quickly and ideally should release in about one-tenth the time presently required. The railways are required to employ air braking system, however, this requirement is not adequate to avoid head-on, rear end and road crossing wrecks where life is endangered and damage to railroad property runs into the billions of dollars. The need for faster stopping is very necessary to protect left and limb.